


救赎第二部21

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部21

第21章   
　　天将明，微蓝薄暮如熟透了的葡萄冻，坠坠的挂在天际。  
　　魔尊指尖捏着一张拜帖，微眯的眸中满是玩味。  
　　“妖王邀我赴宴？”  
　　“是。”妖侍趴在地上瑟瑟发抖，“我王请尊上务必赏光。”他深深后悔自己为何要揽下这个差事。魔尊太可怕了，仅是眸光扫过，他的妖丹便似要震碎一般，痛不可当。  
　　魔尊笑了一下，一缕青烟自指尖冒出，拜帖霎时被火光吞没。  
　　他把玩着火舌，左膝一曲，坐姿慵懒悠闲，“你且退下。”  
　　妖侍冷汗淋漓，连滚带爬退出大殿，哪敢问魔尊去或不去。  
　　“定是那妖族公主又想出什么幺蛾子了。”了听收回目光，不屑的道：“不过是只三尾狐妖，真当自己是大罗金仙了？”呸了一声，“就算是大罗金仙，也不敢对尊上无礼。”  
　　“你们都听到了？”魔尊五指似屈似张，火舌在他掌中变化万端，犹如孩童戏耍。  
　　“昨日殿内闹出这么大动静，我们又不是聋子。”飞絮抢道：“要不是怕尊上不喜，咱们几个早就把那公主剁成肉渣了。”  
　　魔尊振衣而起，“不急。”唇角一勾，笑得冰冷嗜血，“等灭了妖族，还在乎区区公主吗？”  
　　燎原君一脸担忧，“方才我过来时，看到妖王在调兵遣将。尊上，宴无好宴啊！”  
　　了听和飞絮大怒，“他敢！我们魔族一人一口唾沫都能淹死他。”  
　　“你们住口。”鎏英从外面大步进来，拱手道：“燎原君说得不错，凤兄身系魔界安危，不该以身犯险。”和燎原君交换一个眼神，继续道：“我已用水鸟传讯，想必此刻魔界大军已经集结，尊上只要稍待片刻便能……”  
　　魔尊一抬手止住了她，“别说只是一个妖王，就是妖界大能者齐聚，本尊也未放在眼里。”眼眸一转看向润玉，“你陪我去。”  
　　“好。”千言万语都抵不过这一个字。  
　　两人并肩而立，渊渟岳峙,气势凌人。仿若只要他们站在一处，无论多大的险阻都能如履平地。  
　　一路行去，只见妖王大殿外花香馥郁，但凡说得上名目的奇花异草皆铺陈在此。殿内几案成排酒水坛坛，各方大妖聚首，虽交头接耳却不嘈杂，反倒显出几分诡异的宁静。  
　　忽听一声唱喏，“魔尊到。”  
　　众妖立刻住了口，目光齐刷刷投向殿门。  
　　只见魔尊着一身紫金玄袍，腰间束一条嵌玉云纹带。龙行虎步，行走间衣摆层叠，波翻浪涌。他身侧跟着那名最受宠爱的魔侍，一身白衣如云似水，不似魔族，反似天人。  
　　妖王亲迎，魔尊只淡淡应付几句，便和那魔侍携手入座，全不理那被他撂下的妖王是何脸色。  
　　“尊上，殿内殿外都布满了妖兵，显然是冲我们来的。”燎原君倾身，附在魔尊耳边低语。  
　　“无妨。”魔尊冷冷一笑，“本尊正不耐烦一个个去搜罗，他们蜂拥而至，正好让本尊一网打尽。”说罢一挑魔侍下巴，“况且有天帝在此，定能保本尊无虞。”  
　　自神交后，不知为何他就很爱和润玉亲近。如此三分调笑七分真心，也不知那人看出了几分。  
　　润玉顺着他的手指抬起下巴，不仅不退反而微微一笑。  
　　魔尊看到他那笑容便心头一颤，暗道一声不好。说时迟那时快，润玉的唇已覆了上去。  
　　“唔。”他伸手去推，那人却狡猾得很，舌尖在他唇上一扫，再往他嘴里一勾，已占尽了便宜。  
　　燎原君脸色一沉，黯然退开。  
　　了听用肩膀撞撞他，朝那边使了个眼色，“尊上真有本事，连天帝都压得倒。”  
　　燎原君冷哼，“何以见得？”  
　　了听哑然失笑，“这都看不出来？”啧啧有声，“天帝颈脖上都是吻痕，谁弄的？当然是尊上呗！看来昨晚两人情难自禁，天雷勾动地火了。”他说了半天，见燎原君不吭声，便推推他，“喂，你这是什么脸色……”  
　　燎原君一记眼锋扫过来。  
　　了听吓得打了个抖，“行，行，知道尊上在你心中凛然不可侵犯。我不说了，我不说了还不行吗？”  
　　忽然钟鼓齐鸣，天上飘下无数花瓣，宛如下了一场花雨。  
　　“那是……妖族公主？”飞絮眯起眼眸，“看她的穿着……这是要大婚了？”  
　　侍女分成两列，手执各色礼器，众星拱月般簇拥着一名红妆丽人缓步入内。  
　　妖王下座，携了那丽人的手走到殿心。  
　　鎏英冷眼看着这一切，嗤笑，“鸿瑕已死，我倒要看看她要去哪里再找一个新郎。”  
　　话音未落，便见妖王走到魔尊面前，笑吟吟的道：“尊上既来，那就是允了本王之请了。那就请贵使换上喜服，与小女成婚吧！”右手一挥，几名妖娘立刻捧着托盘走到润玉面前。盘上喜服配饰一应俱全，艳红夺目，金光璀璨。  
　　众魔立即变色，倒不是因为他们有多看重天帝，而是天帝既已是尊上的人，那就应该为尊上守身如玉。尊上尚未厌倦，你就来抢亲，那也太不厚道了。  
　　“本尊何时允你？”魔尊脸上已没半点笑意，声音更是冷得渗人。  
　　“尊上莫要说笑，明明拜帖上写得清清楚楚。”妖王掌心一翻，虚空中立刻出现一张拜帖。“尊上请看，这上面的字迹，可是你写的？上面的印章，可是你刻下的？”  
　　惟妙惟肖，几乎能以假乱真。众魔若不是深知魔尊为人，差点都被他骗了过去，更不用说殿内其余不明真相的大妖了。  
　　“本王膝下只有一女。”妖王声音温和，一脸恳求，做足了慈父模样，“她心仪贵使，我这做父亲的只能竭力成全她的心愿，还望尊上见谅。”他上前一步，压低声音道：“此间各方大能齐聚，尊上总不会为了一个小小魔侍背负反复无常的污名吧！”  
　　此时那些妖娘已去拉拽魔侍，殿内鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都聚集在魔尊身上。  
　　空气凝窒，压抑得让人连呼吸都觉得艰难。  
　　忽然一声轻笑划破满殿沉寂。  
　　魔尊慢慢抬起眼眸，倏的射向妖王，“就算他是区区魔侍，那也是本尊的魔侍。”他缓缓起身，傲然俯视妖王，“一个三尾狐妖，一个万年虎妖，就敢向本尊要人，不自量力！”  
　　他再不压制神威，浩大灵力顷刻笼罩整座殿宇，吓得众人瑟瑟发抖，匍匐于地。  
　　目光缓缓扫过，最后凝在天帝脸上，“润玉，过来。”  
　　他抚摸着魔侍的脸颊，手指停在他发上的锁灵簪上，“区区魔侍？呵，本尊就让你们看看他到底是何人。”  
　　


End file.
